Damn Girl
by vanessanemezio
Summary: Sim, Lily era uma assassina e não teria piedade nenhuma de suas vítimas. Nenhuma!
1. Prólogo

# **Prólogo**

- Por que se arrependeu na hora ? - ele perguntou.

Peguei a minha arma e verifiquei. Tinha apenas uma bala. Era mais do que suficiente. Sabia que teria uma punição horrível se falasse que não tinha matado James. Mas se eu matasse o James não ia conseguir conviver com toda aquela culpa. Não sabia como eu tinha convivido com toda a culpa das outras pessoas todo esse tempo. Não sei de mais nada na minha vida, a não ser de que eu sou uma desgraçada que acha que pode ter controle da morte dos outros. Mas percebi que não posso. Percebi então que a única coisa que faria me parar com isso seria o amor.

Foi então que eu tive a grande ideia da minha vida.

- Por que eu... amo você. Desculpa, você merece alguém melhor - coloquei a arma na cabeça. Minha grande ideia, minha grande saída.


	2. Capítulo Um

# **Capítulo 1**

_The gossip._

**- **Lily Evans **-**

Abri meus olhos com dificuldade, a claridade que entrava pela janela do meu quarto estava me cegando. Detesto entrar na segunda aula por causa disso, o sol já está começando a aparecer. Demorei apenas cinco minutos pra me levantar e colocar o uniforme escolar antes de descer pro café da manhã. Minha mãe não estava em casa, meu pai já deveria ter ido trabalhar e minha irmã até parece que mora na casa do namorado e não aqui. Nem to ligando pra isso, eu nunca liguei.

Peguei algumas torradas que ainda estavam na mesa e caminhei até a escola, que na real nem era tão longe de casa. Meu colégio é tipo um internato mas eu não fico morando lá por que eu tenho que dar minhas escapadas crueis. Mas as camas de lá são macias e os banheiros geralmente tem outra utilidade pros alunos. O quarto das meninas é em um andar, o dos meninos em outro. Mas mesmo assim todo mundo trepa com todo mundo. A vida é assim, cheia de luxúria. E se não fosse a luxúria não teria graça alguma, assumo. Resumindo, aquilo lá é um ninho de riquinhos, mesquinhos e egoístas. Não me pergunte, não sei como fui parar lá.

Claro que nem todos são assim. Tem uma mínima parte de dez por cento que apesar de serem ricos são legais ou então são bolsistas. Um exemplo, Marlene McKinnon. Ela é a representante da sala, ganhou duas medalhas em competições de física, nerd e ainda consegue ser completamente legal e desejada pelos meninos. O que um lindo cabelo preto e um belo decote não fazem com a pessoa.

Por esses motivos e tantos mais que ela é minha melhor amiga.

Posso citar outras também mas elas são vadias nojentas, não tão diferentes de mim, assumo. Começando pela inescrupulosa Alice e sim, ela tem sobrenome mas é muito feio pra que eu possa pronunciar. Alice é simplesmente a garota mais materialista e egoísta desse mundo. Ainda não sei como um cara como o Frank pode gostar dela, realmente não sei. Ela o trai com o empregado da casa dela desde os doze anos, o que faz essa 'traiçãozinha' ter quatro anos. Se apega muito as coisas que o dinheiro pode comprar pra satisfazer a necessidade de estar com alguém. Não dividi nada, nem que você precise urgentemente da água dela pra viver, ela deixa você morrer na boa. Talvez esse negócio de 'morte' seja a única coisa que nós duas temos em comum. Engano meu, eu já dividi um namorado com ela, ou melhor, peguei um namorado dela.

A próxima da lista é Emmeline Vance. Ninfomaníaca e ganaciosa. Passa por cima de tudo e de todos pra conseguir o que quer. Uma garota sem limites e muitos acham que isso é consequência do suícido da sua mãe a três anos atrás. Desde então o pai satisfaz todos os desejos dela, menos sexualmente é claro. Namora com Remus Lupin, o cara do basquete, que era namorado da Dorcas Meadowes até a Emmeline colocar um saco de maconha no armário dela, o que resultou em uma suspensão do colégio. Garota atrevida e esperta, ninguém nunca desconfiou que foi ela. Então, Remus foi chorar no ombro da Emmeline que já estava com a lingerie pronta pra transar com ele no seu lugar favorito: o carro. Com a Emmeline, a única coisa que eu devo ter em comum é sobre o lugar favorito pra transar. Carro sempre foi a minha melhor fantasia. Me chame de pervertida, safada, eu nem vou ligar.

E por último mas não menos importante, Bellatrix Black. Ela pega geral e mais um pouco, mas ela disse que só iria entregar a sua pureza pra alguém realmente importante, ou seja, pro ranhoso e estranho, Severo Snape. Talvez ela seja a mais 'normal' das minhas amigas, depois da Marlene. Mas ela tem um pequeno segredinho que ninguém mais sabe além de mim. Bella só conseguiu entrar na escola por que a mãe dela fez uns servicinhos extras pro diretor, se é que vocês me entende. Ela não é rica, mas não chega a ser uma pobre pé rapada. Isso significa que além de uma mãe puta, nós duas não temos mais nada em comum. Finalmente uma.

Isso é tudo ou talvez tenha alguma coisa a mais que eu não sei.

Devem estar se perguntando sobre a minha vida, todo mundo se faz essa mesma pergunta. Já rolaram os piores boatos na _Austin High School. _Graças a incrível imaginação deles pra porcarias, nunca ninguém realmente descobriu algumas verdades sobre mim. Nem minhas amigas, nem minha família, nem ninguém desse mundo a não ser o 'chefão'. Quem é ele? Esta não é uma pergunta apropriada pra esse momento.

A pergunta apropriada seria por que as pessoas estão me olhando tanto hoje? Eu não fiz nada de errado, pelo menos não pra alguém que eles conheçam. Eu não fix uma _sex tape, _não com ninguém da escola pelo menos. Não matei aula, não fumei e nem bebi, exageradamente. Então por que diabos eles estão me olhando tanto?

Passei reto e tentei não ligar, afinal o sinal ia bater em poucos minutos e eu ainda não tinha feito uma visita ao meu querido armário. Nem tão querido já que agora tinha a palavra _bitch _pichada nele. Eu não sei o que mas alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui nessa escola e está envolvendo um boato sobre mim. Não vai ser difícil, eu tenho minhas fontes secretas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a pessoa que pichou meu armário vai estar se dando muito mal. Confie em mim, eu não sou uma pessoa que perdoa e esquece as coisas fácil. Eu guardo muito rancor e ódio no meu coração.

Grande notícia: apesar de tudo, eu ainda tenho um coração. Mesmo que as pessoas digam que ele é de pedra. Como posso amar as pessoas? Você só se ferra amando. Meu ex-namorado me trocou por um cara. Peguei meu pai transando com a secretária dele mês passado e meu irmão com a minha empregada. Todos traem e mesmo assim dizem as suas respectivas parceiras que a amam. Eu não acredito no amor. Amor é a pior mentira que já contaram nesse mundo. Até a do papai noel é aceitável, a do coelhinho da páscoa ou até da fada do dente.

O amor é uma mentira suja, todo mundo sabe.

- Hey Evans, bonita palavra pra se pichar no armário - Marlene sorriu antes de se encostar no armário ao lado do meu.

- Sem piadinhas, Marlene. Me diga logo qual é o boato dessa vez pra que eu possa dar um castigo bem merecido pra pessoa que o espalhou. Você sabe que eu nunca deixo barato e não é dessa vez que eu vou deixar. Agora me diga - pedi calmamente.

Marlene arqueou o sobrancelha e fez que não com a cabeça. Ela realmente nunca me conta nada que possa fazer alguma pessoa se ferrar legal comigo. Ela é boa demais, uma coisa que eu admiro nela. Acho que não poderia ser tão boa com uma pessoa como ela é com todas as que a cercam. Fazer o que, tem gente que nasce com o dom de ser boa e outras nascem com o dom de ser má.

Se todas as pessoas do mundo fossem boas, não iria ter graça nenhuma. Seria a mesma coisa que todos gostarem do amarelo e deixarem o rosa de lado. Super sem graça, falta de estilo, atitude.

- Acho melhor você descobrir sozinha Lily, da última vez que eu te ajudei acabei me ferrando com as outras garotas - sussurrou a Lene e eu dei de ombros. Não vai ser tão difícil descobrir.

- Ótimo, mas não me espere pra aula de biologia. Diga que eu tive problemas femininos - dei um beijo no rosto dela e rumei pra outro lugar. Vou saber que boato idiota é esse e vou acabar com a pessoa que o espalhou, pode acreditar.

* * *

Toda escola tem uma líder de torcida antipática, um jogador de futebol bonitão, um diretor tarado, as meninas más, os drogados e o melhor de tudo, a rainha da fofoca. Na _Austin High, _esse importante e ridículo cargo é ocupado por Cindy Wood. Desde o primário, quando ela tentava inutilmente esconder essa habilidade, eu sabia que por trás daquelas chiquinhas e cabelos loiros, tinha uma garota nada legal. Anos depois ela se revelou quando contou que estava grávida de um professor, claro que era uma perfeita mentira. Ela não é fofoqueira, ela é mentirosa.

Mesmo assim, ela é a pessoa mais indicada pra saber de uma boa fofoca. Alice fica em segundo lugar, mas com ela eu falo depois.

A maioria dos alunos já tinham entrado pras suas respectivas salas mas Cindy não. A encontrei sentada nas mesas do lado de fora mexendo em um site qualquer no notebook dela. Parecia estar de bom humor até. Tem dias que ela está insuportável mas comigo ela sempre é atenciosa. É assim, você precisa botar medo nas pessoas pra que elas te respeitem.

- Hey Cindy - chamei ainda ao longe e ela sorriu surpresa. Ninguém espera uma visita minha logo cedo - Muito ocupada pra me atender?

- Nunca estou ocupada pra você, Lily - Cindy respondeu de imediato quando eu sentei no banco em frente a ela - Então, me diga no que eu posso te ajudar.

- Quero uma simples resposta pra uma simples pergunta. Qual foi o boato que você espalhou sobre mim pra escola inteira e por que fez isso? Apenas responda Cindy, apenas responda - pedi brincando com o chaveiro dela que me olhava assustada. Eu disse que as pessoas tem medo.

- Eu não espalhei boato nenhum sobre você pra escola, eu não faço isso desde que você quase arrancou meu _piercing _no ano passado por falar que seus pais poderiam se separar - ela murmurou passando a mão na barriga - Mas eu posso saber qual é o tal boato que você quer saber também.

- Creio que não faria isso sem uma coisa em troca - ela concordou - Ótimo, só não peça pra eu conseguir mudar seu boletim.

- Nada disso, só quero que dê um jeito bem dado na vagabunda que contou essa fofoca. Acho que nós não somos muito chegadas, Alice sempre me detestou e eu também nunca gostei muito dela - Cindy sorriu.

- Alice? - perguntei pensando ter entendido errado.

- Sim, sua amiga Alice Fillbet.

- Como posso saber se isso não é mais uma das suas mentiras, Cindy? - perguntei e ela deu de ombros - Eu não acredito em você, nunca acreditei e você agora vem acusando minha amiga de espalhar coisas, que eu não sei o que é, sobre mim. Não sei não, me parece mais suspeito ainda pelo fato de você não gostar dela.

- A única saída que você tem é acreditar em mim - falou num tom insolente.

- Vou acreditar mas se souber que você mentiu pra mim, Cindy, eu acabo com você da pior maneira possível - ameacei e ela fechou a cara - Agora me conte sobre o boato antes que eu acabe com você por omitir uma fofoca sobre mim. Anda logo, eu não posso matar a segunda aula.

- Ela espalhou que você é uma vadia assassina - OMG, parece que alguém quer morrer por aqui.

* * *

_PIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Odeio o sinal da escola mas adora a parte que ele toca anunciando o intervalo. Depois da minha conversinha rápida com a Cindy corri pro banheiro vomitar. Como assim ela anda espalhando que eu sou uma assassina pra escola inteira? Agora todos ficam olhando torto pra mim pensando que eu vou matá-los. Qual é o problema da Alice? Nos conhecemos a tanto tempo e agora ela fica fofocando que eu sou uma assassina. Queria poder estorar os miolos dela na frente de todo mundo mas eu deixei a minha arma em casa, que saco. Completa babaquice.

- Lily Evans assassina? Ouvi dizer que ela não mata nenhuma mosca - eu ouvi a menina nerd resmungando quando eu atravessei o pátio.

- Soube que ela matou a senhora Finnegam - Dorcas Meadowes murmurou.

Essas fofocas irritantes só me fazem rir. Tem que rir pra não chorar, ou então, pegar uma arma e matar todo mundo. Okay, jogar uma bomba vai ser bem mais fácil, então talvez eu tente isso começando com a casa do diretor. Idiotice, mas o pessoal ainda continuava olhando pra mim pra onde quer que eu fosse.

Fui pra mesa das meninas, que estavam rindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, com a minha bandeja. Sentei e logo todas disseram um oi rápido. Marlene como sempre estava sentada do meu lado comendo suas batatas fritas com a maior calma do mundo. As meninas não falavam com ela e nem ela com as meninas. Por elas, Marlene nem estava aqui mas eu ameacei um pouco a Bella e logo ela concordou.

Melhor pra ela, claro.

- Hey Lily, ouviu a fofoca absurda que falaram sobre você? - Alice perguntou fazendo as meninas rirem. Dei de ombros - Aposto que deve ter ouvido falar, todos estão sabendo.

- Não ouvi nada, vocês poderiam me contar - menti comendo meu lanche.

- Andam dizendo que você é uma assassina, é verdade? - perguntou Bellatrix rindo e eu gargalhei mais alto ainda - Sabemos que é totalmente absurdo, deve ter sido a piranha da Candy.

- Aquela mentirosa! Se eu pego ela, arrancou os olhos fora - murmurou Emmeline divertida enquanto as meninas davam risinhos.

Acho que elas pensam que eu sou cega e não estou vendo. O que aconteceu com essas garotas hoje? Marlene olhou pra mim, ainda séria, e eu olhei pra ela. Aposto que ela sabe que foi a Alice, só não quer me contar pra que eu não possa dar um jeito nela. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, a vingança vai ser feita.

- Assassina? Então é isso que vocês tem de melhor pra contar? - gritei e todos pararam pra ouvir - Acreditem em mim, se eu fosse assassina vocês todos já estariam mortos, mas pra sorte de vocês eu não mataria nem uma mosca. Então calem as suas bocas e inventem uma merda melhor da próxima vez.

Levantei e sai dali, irritada. Eles conseguiram me tirar do sério hoje, coisa que eu não deixo barato. Marlene logo estava do meu lado, sorrindo.

- Você sabe que foi a Alice, não sabe? - perguntou.

- Sei e dessa vez ela não vai me escapar.

Liguei pra Alice e disse que passaria na casa dela a noite. Soube que os pais dela foram viajar, sendo assim, minha oportunidade perfeita pra acabar com ela. Me certifiquei de que só eu e ela estaríamos lá, de que ninguém mais soubesse e de que ninguém me visse entrando ou saindo da casa dela. Por isso eu adoro a noite. Me arrumei e fui andando até a casa dela, numa rua mal iluminada. Perfeito.

Coloquei minhas luvas e bati na porta. Minha desculpa pra usar isso? Medo de germes e coisas do gênero. Até agora ninguém desconfiou de que fosse pra outra coisa e é assim que tem que ser.

O disfarce de uma pessoa é pra esconder a verdadeira identidade e personalidade. Os melhores heróis tinham disfarces. Super Homem, Batman e até mesmo o Senhor Incrível. Mas a diferença entre os heróis e eu, é que talvez eu não seja a mocinha. Talvez eu seja a vilã. Mas todos temos um lado mocinha e vilã.

Bati mais uma vez na porta e finalmente Alice veio abrir a porta. Estava com seu pijama favorito e sorrindo como sempre, falsamente.

- Pensei que viria só mais tarde - Alice disse me abraçando quando entrei - Se soubesse que vinha antes eu tinha preparado um cachorro quente pra gente comer, to morrendo de fome. Você não está?

- Um pouco, comi algumas porcarias industrializadas antes de sair de casa - respondi me jogando no sofá - E as meninas, sabe se elas iam sair hoje, ir pra alguma festa ou pra casa de alguém?

- Acho que Bellatrix ia na casa da prima dela e a Emmeline deve estar com o Remus por ai, fazendo você sabe o que. Aquela garota tem um fogo impressionante, credo - respondeu Alice trazendo bebidas pra gente - Frank ia me visitar hoje mas parece que teve algum imprevisto.

- Imprevisto?

Claro que é imprevisto Lily, você acidentalmente esconder a bombinha dele e ele teve uma crise de asma. Super acidentalmente. Uma pena, um bom menino.

- É, parece que ele teve uma crise de asma e precisou ir pro hospital. Segundo a mãe dele, não é nada com que eu precise me preocupar e que ele vai estar bem melhor amanhã, indo a escola pra prova de matemática - respondeu Alice. O garoto doente e a mãe pensando em prova, adoro.

- Mudando de assunto, eu sei que foi você quem espalhou a fofoca pra escola - murmurei fechando as janelas e indo direto ao assunto - Quero saber o por que.

- Eu? Acha mesmo que fui eu que espalhei pra escola que você é supostamente uma assassina? - perguntou Alice se afundando no sofá, provavelmente morrendo de medo - Eu sou uma das suas melhores amigas, Lily. Acha mesmo que eu falaria isso? Me responda, Lily!

- Acho! Cindy me disse que você espalhou e, por incrível que pareça, eu acredito nela e não em você - respondi furiosa - Você sempre estava tentando acabar comigo, sempre teve inveja. Acha que eu não vejo a inveja nos seus olhos toda vez que algo acontece comigo e não com você.

- Você não entende como é ser rejeitada.

- Nós não rejeitamos você - murmurei chegando mais perto e ela cuspiu na minha cara - Diga que você não fez isso.

- Vai pro inferno, vadia - Alice disse se levantando, mas eu fui mais rápida e peguei minha arma, atirando na perna dela - Sua vadia! Eu estava certa não estava?

- Estava, eu sou uma assassina, mas essa afirmação vai morrer com você. Diga um olá ao diabo por mim - e atirei mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez foi bem na cabeça.


End file.
